User talk:Cheetahstar123
Welcome Hi, welcome to HollyClan(Warriors Cat) Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Medicine cat female12.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Redpaw of HollyClan (Talk) 01:38, February 1, 2011 RE: Member GorgeTribe Of course, Cheetahstar123! I've got your GorgeTribe cat name, so all I need now to add her to the GorgeTribe Alliances is her: Gender Rank (Trained Hunter, Trained Fighter, Nurser, etc.) and Appearance. I, the owner of GorgeTribe, is already the GorgeTribe leader, as Leaf That Flaps In The Breeze, and YatzSliversword has already taken the place of the GorgeTribe's Second In Command, so I'm sorry but those two leading positions are already taken up. You could be a: Trained Hunter(like a Prey-Hunter in the Tribe Of Rushing Water; these cats fetch prey for the Tribe, but still do small amounts of fighting, rarely). Trained Fighter(like a Cave-Guard in the Tribe Of Rushing Water; these cats protect and defend their Tribe's cave, and do most of the fighting when rogues, loners, kittypets, etc., and their rival Tribe attacks). Nurser(Same as a Kit-Mother in the Tribe Of Rushing Water, or a queen in the forest Clans; these she-cats care for their kits in the Nurser's Den until their young become either Trainee Fighters or Trainee Hunters(apprentices, or To-Bes. You must either have another User RP your mate if you're a Nurser, or RP your mate yourself). Trainee Fighter(apprentice training the become a full Trained Fighter). Trainee Hunter(apprentice training to become a full Trained Hunter). Senior(Same as elders in the forest Clans, or elders in the Tribe Of Rushing Water; former Trained Hunters or Trained Fighters, now retired to the Senior's Den). Kit(Same as a kit in the forest Clans, or a kit in the Tribe Of Rushing Water; a cat too young to become a Trainee Hunter or Trainee Fighter, being looked after by its adopted/birth mother in the Nurser's Den). Once you give me this info, I'll add your cat to the GorgeTribe Alliances.-Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 22:52, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Kk Thanks for Sprinting Cheetah's appearance info, Cheetah. Now all I need is her rank, and I can add her to the GorgeTribe Alliances.-Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 03:06, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Yup Yup, Cheetah, that's enough info for Cheetah That Sprints Over Plains (Sprinting Cheetah or Cheetah). I'll add her to the GorgeTribe Alliances in a moment.-Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 22:43, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Added Okay, Cheetah, I've added Cheetah That Sprints Over Plains(Sprinting Cheetah or Cheetah) to the GorgeTribe Alliances in the Trained Hunters: section. You are now free to begin RP'ing in the 'Chat!' section in the article. After you have RP'd one section, sign it with 4 ~ then click the 'Publish' button. For example: *Cheetah That Sprints Over Plains pads into the territory, hunts a mouse then walks back to camp with it swinging from her jaws* Cheetahstar of SprintClan. That is an example of one of your posts. Hope you enjoy being a member of GorgeTribe! :D-Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 23:01, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Well I did theme designer and chose one of the ones with was moon.Honeyfern 23:53, March 1, 2011 (UTC) YESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!! Yay, I'm back from my trip! It was really cool, too. I should be able to respond to messages every day now.-Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 02:21, April 6, 2011 (UTC)